There's No Such Thing as Normal Anymore
by HopelessXDayXDreamer
Summary: Surprisingly nothing weird or supernatural has happened in Beacon Hill in the last few months. That is until Scott finds a girl sobbing in the middle of the woods. In helping her, he unknowingly makes himself and his friends/family apart of an evil plot that not only will kill them but will destroy the whole town... Full Summary inside.
1. Stupid Trees

Hello everyone in the Fan Fiction Community! I am not new here, but this is the first Fan Fiction I have ever posted on this sight…..or on any site for that matter. Anyway on to the disclaimer.

I do not own Teen Wolf the TV show or any of the Characters. So don't sue me, I have no money nor do I have the desire to be incarcerated.

Now enjoy. As stated on my profile I will take both good and bad criticism. I even accept flames.

The first two chapters really won't have any of the Teen Wolf cast in it. Especially the first chapter. It is just used to introduce the oc and set the stage for the rest of the story.

This is the end of my long winded rant. On to the fic.

P.S. The next two or three chapters should be up today and tomorrow.

P.P.S. If someone would like to beta this for me I will love them forever.

P.P.P.S. Sorry for any errors and mistakes. I am not the best editor. Just let me know if anything is really bad.

Oh and here is the full summary.

THIS IS A RE-POST!

Abigail and Mercedes got to Beacon Hills to visit Mercedes' sick grandmother. Everything is fine until Abigail goes missing. Being the awesome friend she is, Mercedes jumps into action immediately. She goes to the police station and reports her missing, but no one seems to care. So she searches on her own. Soon other people start to disappear. One of them being Scott McCall. Teaming up in an unlikely partnership Mercedes, Stiles and the Pack search for their missing friends. In the process they stumbles upon an evil plot that could not only kill them all but destroy the whole town.

There's no such thing as "Normal" Anymore

A Teen Wolf Fanficton

Chapter One: Stupid Trees

~.~Violet~.~

Click.

Abigail pulls the camera away a small smile on her face. Looking at the screen, her smile widens seeing the clear and perfect image on display.

At first, when Sadie asked her to come to California with her for the summer, she didn't hesitate to agree. It's California! The Golden State! Disneyland! She's never been to Disneyland!

But Sadie didn't tell her they were going to visit an old sickly relative. Which isn't so bad, except, her relative lives in Beacons Hills, California.

A boring small town.

A boring small town nowhere near Disneyland.

To say that Abigail had been disappointed is a major understatement. In retrospect, she probably should have asked more questions besides what day they would be leaving. But Sadie made no move to correct her when she ranted and raved for days about going to Disneyland. So she places all blame on her tiny friend. It had taken three days of Sadie begging, apologizing, and bribing, before Abigail forgave the shorter girls deception.

Beacon Hills isn't all bad, Abigail has to admit. It's no Disneyland, but the atmosphere is…different. Quiet and clean and peaceful with something …mysterious. So unlike the loud polluted hustle and bustle of the big city. And the trees. Abigail has always had an unusually high love for nature, so the abundance of forestry is definite plus if one looks on the bright side. This optimistic outlook would explain why, even though she is a _horrible _photographer, she is wondering threw the forest taking pictures.

Letting the camera fall around her neck, and shouldering her bag, Abigail treks farther into unfamiliar land.

"Ahh! This is soo nice. So warm and sunny. This isn't so bad…" she trails off and blank look on her face. "Sadie can never know that I'm actually enjoying myself. She'll never let me live it down….speaking of Sadie…" Reaching into the pocket of her shorts, she pulls out her cell.

"Aww Damnit! It's dead" She frowns "…how long have I been out here?" Looking at her trusty watch, her eyes almost pop out her head when she sees the time.

"Six hours! Yeesh! Time really flies. Guess I should get back before…well she's already freaking out, I've been gone for six hours and she hasn't heard a word from me. Hopefully she isn't too mad…" Violet's voice trails off as she suddenly realizes she has NO idea where she is. The blank, slightly exasperated expression returns.

"Aaannnd I'm lost….aaannnd my cell is dead….F- my life" she groans loudly.

_._._._._._._._._

Three hours and no sign of civilization. Nothing but trees, trees, and more flipping trees! The insects and animals skitter and scurry across the leaf covered ground. The sun is setting, darkening the already shaded area. Abigail's initial anxiety has now escalated into full blown fear. Her throat is sore from calling and screaming for help. Her arms and legs have shallow cuts from the sharp thorn vines and branches. Her legs and feet ache from the constant walking.

Tears of distress fall down her face. Stopping near a large oak, Abigail looks around the darkening forest, a feeling of extreme hopelessness curling in her chest.

"I just wanted to take some stupid pictures of some stupid trees." She cries softly, slumping against the tree. "I swear if I make it out of here I will never-." A large gloved hand claps over her mouth, cutting her off. Abigail's eyes widen and her heart stops. An arm wraps around her waist pulling her back against a hard body.

"Got another one boss." A deep male voice says. There is the crackle of a radio or walkie-talkie.

"Bring it in then and be quick about it." A distorted voice snaps back. The male huffs.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…ya uppity bitch…" he mutters, tightening his hold on a shell shocked Abigail. Instinct kicks in. She flails and kicks wildly, struggling against the iron clad hold. She bites down hard on the hand and even threw the glove she can feel the skin break. Her assailant roars, pulling the now injured hand away from her mouth. A scream tears from her throat, echoing through the darkness.

"Let me go! Let go!" Abigail continues to thrash violently, flinging her head back, she head-butts him in the chin. He stumbles back, his hold on her weakened. Knowing this is her only chance to escape, Abigail scrambles forward. Her bag falls, unnoticed to the forest floor.

"Help! Somebody! Anybody! Please help me!" She screams, fresh tears falling down her face. The male huff angrily behind her.

She runs.

She runs as fast as she can.

Wanting to put as much distance between that man and her as possible.

Several yards in front of her Abigail sees a blurry silhouette. Through her pain filled haze she realizes that she lost her contacts. But that is irrelevant.

There is help.

Right in front of her.

Just a few yards away.

The blurry shadow rushes towards Abigail and relief threatens to drown her. She isn't able to relish it, however. Once the shadow is close enough, it plants its fist in her stomach. Abigails breathe catches in her throat. Pain radiates in her abdomen and vomit rises, spilling past her parted lips.

"AH! Gross! You got puke on my new boots you stupid cunt!" An annoyed female snaps. She is suddenly dropped to the ground. Landing in the leaves and her own vomit, Abigail lies there immobile. A boot clad foot collides with her side. Several ribs give against the leather. Abigail gasps and sobs violently.

"Good you caught her" The male pants, finally arriving. The new assailant scoffs at him.

"You are so useless. I have no idea why the Boss keeps you around."

"Shut up. The little bitch is a fighter and fast" Another kick is delivered to her side. Blood fills Abigails mouth. She can feel herself losing consciousness.

"Well she's not fighting anymore, thanks to me. Now, come on we have to get her back before the Boss gets angry."


	2. Missing

Here is the second chapter. No mention of the main characters, but don't worry they will be in the next chapter for sure. Things are a little depressing in this one, but it is just to build the mood and add some more background on the OCs

Disclaimer: Once again I own nothing so don't sue me please.

I've added pictures of the OCs and their clothes so far on my home page so check it out.

Forgive any mistakes I missed.

If someone you know has gone missing and this is a trigger for you I apologize. I tried to make the filing of a missing persons report as believable as possible. If I didn't do a good job please tell me and I will fix it.

Um…I think that is all….well enjoy. And if you would be so kind review, favorite, and like please. ^_^

There's no such thing as "Normal" Anymore

A Teen Wolf Fanficton

Chapter Two: Missing

~.~Sadie~.~

Hanging high in the cloudless blue sky, the sun shines brightly over the town of Beacon Hills. It is mid-afternoon and the town is a buzz with its usual activities. Adults driving home, going to work or going on their lunch break. Kids playing around outside, enjoying the summertime freedom. Teens hanging with friends or significant others, just living the moment likes it's their last. For the most part the citizens are happy and content, going about their lives with little to no care in the world. Mercedes "Sadie" Newbanks wishes she could feel this. At the moment she doesn't know the meaning of happiness. She is just a bundle of nervous energy covered in fear, anger and worry.

Abigail, her best friend, is missing. Sadie can feel it in her bones. Sure the taller girl is _absolutely horrible_ when it comes to communication that isn't face-to-face, but she at least gives a text or two of her whereabouts. It's been a day. A full 24 hours and Sadie hasn't head or received anything.

No phone call.

No text message.

No letter.

No postcard.

No telegram.

Not even a freaking smock signal!

Nothing…

Sadie knows that Abby isn't too happy about being suck here for the entire summer, but the 19 year old wouldn't just run off without any notice. So the only other logical explanation is that something serious must have happened to her. As much as Sadie wants to deny it, there is a strong possibility that Abby was kidnapped…or worse…

Just thinking about it makes Sadie sick to her stomach.

The small 20 year old female walks into the Beacons Hills Police Station. She moves straight towards the front counter, distress rolling off her in waves. A female police officer, blue eyes sharp and black hair pulled back into a bun, stands behind it sorting papers.

"Um, excuse me." Sadie speaks up. The officer looks at her.

"Yes ma'am may I help you?" She asks.

"Y-yes" Sadie clears her throat. "I would like to file a missing persons report." She wrings her hands and tugs at the sleeves of her red hoodie. The police officer raises an eyebrow.

"Okay. How long has the person been missing?"

"About a day now. Her name is Abigail Washington."

"Hmmmm….That name doesn't sound familiar. Is she from around here?" Sadie shacks her head wondering why that's important.

"No. We are from Arizona. We came here to visit my grandmother. The last time I saw her she was heading out for a walk." The female nods.

"Alright. Before we start filing the report. I just need to ask some confirmation questions." Sadie nods, though she becomes a little more confused.

"What makes you think Miss Abigail Washington is missing? You said she went for a walk, correct?" Sadie nods again. "Well maybe she met up with a guy or guys and forgot to call. It isn't uncommon." Sadie's eyes narrow. Anger and annoyance replace her confusion.

"Are you trying to tell me that you think she just went off and fucked some random stranger?!" She asks, incredulous. The female officer glares.

"There is no need to us that tone miss." Sadie takes a deep breath to calm her. She needs the police to help find her best friend. This is just protocol. No need to blow a gasket.

"I'm sorry. I'm just very worried. Abby would never do something like that. She's too shy and nervous around guys to go and sleep with them." The female officer hums in agreement, though something tells Sadie she is still skeptical.

"Alright, come around back and we can get this report filed, okay." She says flashing a fake smile. Sadie scowls but nods and moves towards the door that leads to the back of the station. The two women move towards an empty desk. The officer sits behind the computer and Sadie sits across from her.

"First I need you to fill out this form. The rest I will put into the computer." She hands Sadie a clipboard with a few sheets of paper attached. It has areas for her to fill out basic information, like her name, phone number, address, relation to missing individual and nicknames they may have. She makes quick work of filling it out.

"Okay." the office says once Sadie hands her the clipboard back. "What does your friend look like?"

"Abby is African American. She is 5'7", weighs about 148 pounds, and has long wavy black hair and dark brown eyes. Um…" Sadie pauses to think"

"Does she have any unique scars or markings?" The female officer supplies.

"Yes! On her left arm she has several scars and on her right shoulder she as a large birthmark in the shape of an apple. That's the reason we sometimes call her apple." She remembers fondly. Sadness sparks in her chest. The officer offers her a sympathetic smile.

"Let's move on to clothing. What was she wearing when you last saw her?"

"She was wearing a yellow shirt that said 'Like Totally For Sure' on the front, gray shorts, and pink low top converses. She also had her brown purse and her camera." Sadie answers easily.

"When she left did she seem angry or sad?" Sadie shacks her head.

"No, she was a little annoyed with me. But she was happy and our relationship was good."

"Why was she annoyed?" She asks, eyebrow raised in curiosity. Sadie blushes.

"Well…um I kinda tricked her into coming here with me." The expression stays on the officer's face.

"It's a long story, but I assure you it really has nothing to do with this."

"Okay. Approximately what time did she leave the house?"

"Um around…1-1:30 in the afternoon. I haven't heard or received a word from her since then."

_._._._._._._._._

The female officer, now known as Debra Long, asks many more questions. As Sadie answers them to the best of her ability, she types them into the computer. An hour goes by. Then another. And another. I takes almost four hours to fill out the report. It would have ended much sooner, but Officer Long became very sympathetic of the situation and made sure that no stone was left unturned.

Now all that was left was to put up some signs and wait. Sadie didn't like the waiting part. Putting up the missing persons posters will help take her mind off it though. After leaving the station, Officer Long offering words of comfort and encouragement, Sadie gets down to work.

It doesn't take too make the posters. Putting them up is a whole other issue. It takes her most of the day. But she covers the whole town. By the time she makes it to her grandmother's home she is exhausted but she feels accomplished. Even with the feeling of accomplishment, however, Sadie has trouble getting to sleep that night.

_._._._._._._._._

A week goes by.

Abby is still missing.

There is nothing, no clues or anything that hints at her returning. The idea that she has been kidnapped and maybe even… murdered grows with each passing day.

To make matters worse, others have begun disappearing also. So far four other missing posters have been added next to Abby's. The town is now on high alert. However, the only people who care about Abby are Sadie and her grandmother. Even Officer Long has stopped caring, preoccupied by the other missing persons. Sadie doesn't want to, but she knows that she's going to have to inform Abby's parents soon.

Before she does that, though, she's going to do a little searching on her own.

Armed with her messenger bag and a large can of neon orange spray paint, Sadie ventures into the forest. There is a possibility that Abby had been kidnapped in Beacon Hills, what with all the dark allies. But when Abby left the house, she had her camera, and knowing of her love of all things nature related, Sadie knows without a doubt that the taller girl went into the forest. Though it is unlikely, Sadie is optimistic that maybe Abby is lost deep inside and is scared and hurt and waiting for someone to save her…

Waiting for Sadie to save her…

Sadie treks through forest, marking trees as she goes so she won't get lost. The orange glares angrily against the green and brown of trees and foliage. Moving farther and farther inside, Sadie screams Abby's name, hoping beyond hope that she will answer her.

There are no weak cries for help. Only the animals and insects making their usual racket.

As hours pass and more ground is covered, Sadie becomes more and more discouraged. Her earlier optimism slowly draining. Suddenly, she trips and falls. Irritation at her own clumsiness spears threw her depression for a split second. Then she sees what she tripped over. Covered with dirt, leaves, and other debris, is a brown purse.

A brown purse with a long strap. And big round buttons pinned to the front flap.

Sadie's eyes widen. 'Don't over react. There are plenty of people who own brown shoulder bags…that have the same anime pins that Abby does.' She tells herself. Completely in denial. With shaking hands she looks inside. Tears gather in her eyes.

There's Abby's keys with the little voodoo dolls she got from the airport attached.

Her MP3 player with the pink and blue ice cream ear buds.

A half empty pack of gum. That nasty vanilla raspberry cupcake flavor Abby loves so much.

And her long Misfits wallet...

A tear slides down her freckled cheek as she opens it. Inside there are the usual items: money, debt cards, member cards, and business cards. Looking in one of the pockets she finds it and it breaks her heart. The absolute proof that this is hers. That this is Abby's bag.

A picture. It's of the two of them at comic-con. Abby couldn't afford to buy a costume but she had a long white wig on. She stood next to Sadie who just wore her favorite anime t-shirt. Their arms were wrapped around each other and big smiles were on their faces.

No…

No, no, no, no, no…

NO!

The flood gates open, releasing the tears and sadness she had been suppressing for days. Holding the picture close to her chest, Sadie sobs in the middles of the forest. The hope…the desperation that her best friend…no her _sister _would be found alive, if not healthy, dying.


	3. No Good Deed Goes Unpunished

Happy 4th of July! (Shots fireworks)

Sorry for the wait here is the next chapter. I had to break it into two parts because it was going to be really long and it would have taken me forever to upload it. So here is part one. And at last the main cast is being introduced. The next chapter will be in Scott's point of view also.

I forgot to mention that this is mostly an AU that takes place before Season 3.

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf. The characters are just taking a role in my little fantasy.

Anyways with that out of the way on to the story! (blows off more fireworks)

Here is the revised version because the first one was full of mistakes. So read it again I added some more stuff also so it is A LOT better.

Enjoy and please forgive any mistakes in this one. I will be looking for a beta while I work on part 2.

There's no such thing as "Normal" Anymore

A Teen Wolf Fanficton

Chapter Three: No Good Deed Goes Unpunished Part one

~.~Scott~.~

Contrary to popular belief, Scott McCall isn't as dumb or slow as most people would think. Okay, maybe he's a little slow…a lot slow actually, but that is beside the point. The point is, is that Scott realizes that he has been neglecting his friends this summer in favor of hanging out with Allison. Allison, his awesome, amazing, beautiful, funny, great, sexy, fierce, strong, adorable…

What was he thinking about again?

Anyway.

He hasn't had any "guy time" in a while. And he has to admit, he misses Stiles and Isaac. So now that he has some free time, he figures he should spend it with his friends.

It has nothing to do with the fact that Allison canceled their plans so she could a "girls night" with Erica and Lydia.

Nope. That isn't the reason at all.

Lying on his bed and bored out of his mind, he pulls out his phone to see if anyone wants to hang out. He really hopes they do. If not, he may die from boredom.

**To Stiles : From Scott**

**Hey wanna hang? Play some CoD….or WoW?**

His phone buzzes with a new message almost immediately.

**To Scott : From Stiles**

**Scott….you hate WoW**

Scott laughs a little at the reply.

**To Stiles : From Scott**

**I know but I'm bored! ****L**

**To Scott : From Stiles**

**Allison having a Girl's Night**

His best friend knows him so well.

**To Stiles : From Scott**

**Yes. So please take pity on me. **

There is a two minute pause (that feels like two hours) and Scott can imagine Stiles laughing at his misery. He can't see what's so funny. He is bored and lonely and that is no laughing matter. Bad things always seem to happen when he has too much free time on his hands.

**To Scott : From Stiles**

**Sorry bro. Can't. Me and my dad our having our bonding night.**

Scott sighs. Ever since all this werewolf stuff started Stiles' and Sheriff Stilinski's relationship has been very strained. So they have their annual Father Son time every week.

_._._._._._._._._

Turns out, Scott has sucky friends.

Stiles is with his dad.

Isaac is with Derek off doing whatever they do in his free time.

The same with Boyd and Danny. Also he really isn't to close with those two so they aren't really a fair option.

Jackson…is Jackson. (He must be really desperate to even consider the 'lizard turned wolf' teen as a means of entertainment).

Allison and the girls are doing girl stuff.

His mom is at work.

Everyone is busy. Everyone except him. And it is driving him crazy!

So, since no loves him enough to spend time with him (childish thinking but hey! He's a teenager) he decides to go for a run. There are few things Scott likes about being a werewolf (no more asthma and being really good at lacrosse being just two examples) another would be the freedom he feels when he gives into his wolf, surrounds himself in nature and releases all that pent up energy with a good, looooong run.

He runs and runs. Moving faster and faster. Swinging threw trees and flipping over obstacles. He breathes in the clean crisp air, letting it burn his lungs. He harmonizes with the forests and its inhabitants. He and his wolf rejoice at the acceptance.

A stench, strong and powerful, hits him so hard and so suddenly, it knocks him over. He hits the forest floor hard. Eyes glowing and claws ready, he springs into action immediately, jumping to his feet snarling his unseen enemy.

There is nothing there.

Confused, Scott sniffs the air. Sadness, depression, and sorrow hangs thick in the air. So thick it almost chocks him. Scott frowns. Where the hell is that coming from? Sniffing the air some more, he finds the direction of its source. Without giving it much thought, Scott begins to follow it.

As he moves closer towards that gut wrenching stench, he hears sobbing. Loud, body racking sobbing.

His confusion grows.

Who the hell cries, no _sobs_, in the middle of the forest?

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry Abby…!"

Scott frowns.

A several feet away is a girl. Wearing a blue plaid button down shirt and light blue denim shorts, she sits on her knees, crying hysterically, clutching something close her chest.

Shifting back to normal, Scott stands frozen, suddenly very uncomfortable. He feels torn. The teenage boy who is useless when it comes to crying women (people in general actually), urges him to leave and never come back. But the Good Samaritan in him pushes him to investigate and help.

'I shouldn't get involved…' Scott tells himself. 'I have enough on my plat with the whole 'teenage werewolf thing'.'

'So you are just going to leave this girl alone? Defenseless?' His conscious questions in disbelief. 'You know first-hand what could attack her in these woods.'

Scott sighs in defeat. Even if he was a cold hearted bastard he couldn't leave her here.

Stupid conscious.

Quietly, he moves closer. He winces as the depression in the air wraps around him tightly. It is suffocating.

"Um…hey…are you oaky?" He mentally face palms. Really "are you okay?" Of course she's not okay! She's crying in the middle of the god forsaken forest!

The girl yelps and spins around. Her puffy red rimmed blue eyes stare up at him wide with fright. Fear mixes with the airborne sadness. Scott coughs. Sometimes being able to smell emotions can be very annoying.

"W-who are you?" She asks, voice rough.

Scott shifts awkwardly.

"I'm Scott." He answers simply, not really knowing what else to say. She starts at silently, distrust masking the fear. It makes him more uncomfortable.

"Mercedes, but everyone calls me Sadie." She finally responds, deciding to be civil. If he wanted to hurt her he would have done it already. Scott nods.

Sadie looks back at the object in her hand, tears still sliding down her face. She quickly wipes them away.

"If you don't mind me asking…why are you crying…in the middle of the forest?" Scott finally asks the question that had been bugging him since he heard the crying. Sadie looks at him, then back at the thing in her hands.

"My best friend went missing a week ago…I just found her bag with all of her stuff in it." She reaches behind her and pulls a dirty and old looking brown purse into view. Clearing her throat she continues. "I came out here thinking that maybe she got lost and is hurt or stuck somewhere and that she would be waiting for me to find her…we're not from here, so nobody knows us…and nobody really cares. At least not like I do…and now that I found this…any hope that she might be okay is …gone." Sadie takes a deep breath and looks at the sky. "I just don't know what to do or think…I'm just really lost…" More tears fall and she begins to shack as sobs bubble up to the surface again. Scott begins to panic.

"No! Don't cry. _Please." _He pleads, moving closer so he stands over her. He has the urge to hug her, but the fact that he just met her stops him. So he just hovers, feeling a little bit like a creeper.

Sadie hiccups and sniffles.

"I can't help it. Abby might be getting tortured or…dead! I'm a little emotional right now!" She snaps, glare in place. Scott blinks. That reaction was unexpected. But he guesses her deserved that. Annoyance joins the swirling emotions, making him sigh silently. All these mood swings are giving him a head ache.

"Who's Abby?" He asks, trying to distract himself from the different smells that surround him. Dumb question, yes. But it is the only thing that comes to mind.

Sadie sighs and stands, wincing at the pain in her knees. She absently brushes the dirt and leaves from her bare legs.

"That's my best friend, the one who's missing." She explains like he's five. He nods dumbly. He probably could have guessed that…after a while.

"Well I'm going to head back home." She says, picking up Abby's purse. "I have some depressing calls to make."

"I'll walk you back" Scott offers immediately. Sadie shacks her head, a small almost invisible smile on her face.

"No, it's okay. I was smart enough to mark the trees on my way in. I won't have any trouble."

"Yeah. But people have been going missing and …from the looks of it your friend was in the woods when she disappeared and it's getting dark." Sadie looks around her.

"So it is…" With a shrug she gives in. "Fine if it will make you feel better. And I'd rather not go missing either." She mutters the last part. Scott smiles. He will feel A LOT better if he walks her home. Because even though there is the possibility that she'll be okay, Scott will never forgive himself if something happens and he didn't do anything to prevent it.


	4. No Good Deed Goes Unpunished part 2

Okay first I would like to give a big shout out to…

Yami Mizuna, Dr. Captain Pepper, and NoseInANovel for reviewing and helping me. Especially when I posted that chapter with all the mistakes. Thanks you guys so much! Also thanks to all the people who have read this story.

Here is the fourth chapter and second part of No Good Deed Goes Unpunished. There will be a part three, but it will come after chapter five. In that one, we will see what happened to Abby and the other missing people. I told you it was going to be long. It takes up like 15 pages on my word dock. And that is without my little author notes at the beginning.

Anyway, disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf, though it would be cool if I did.

Um really not too much else to say. Read on and enjoy. Please leave a comment if you have the time. Thank you ^_^

There's no such thing as "Normal" Anymore

A Teen Wolf Fanficton

~.~Scott~.~

Chapter Three: No Good Deed Goes Unpunished Part Two

Scott has to say, walking Sadie to her home had to be the most awkward moment in his life. Well…except for the time his mom gave him the "Talk". Or that time Allison's parents caught them making out. Or that time he had to get that wolfs bane laced bullet form Victoria Argents purse for Derek and Allison covered for him by basically telling her parents they were having sex or going to at least…

Yeah. That had to be the most awkward. Don't get him wrong, his hormones were on cloud nine. But, he also really wished the ground would have opened up and swallowed him whole so he could escape the looks the Argents gave him. If looks could kill he would be rotting in a hole right now.

Looking at the much shorter female beside him, Scott kinda wishes he was rotting in a whole. He doesn't blame her though. The girl is distraught over her missing best friend. If Stiles went missing he would be a wreck too. But still, Sadie could at least try and hold a conversation with him. He needs something to distract him from the dark cloud of emotions surrounding them.

"What was that thing you were holding earlier" He asks breaking the long hanging silence. Sadie looks up at him.

"Huh?...oh that. It was a photo." She reaches in her pocket and pulls it out. "Here." She says handing it to him. Scott takes it from her. In the picture Sadie stands smiling happily with her arms around a taller dark skinned girl. He raises an eyebrow at the white wig she has on, the bangs covering her glasses slightly. Sadie chuckles softly, taking the photo back.

"We were at Comic Con. Abby insisted on wearing the wig. Once she has her mind set, there really isn't much you can do to change it." Scott nods.

"I know how that is. My buddy Stiles is the same way. His crazy ideas normally get us into a lot of trouble." Like convincing him to look for a dead body. Scott shakes his head. Sadie hums in agreement.

"One time she convinced me to sneak into a water park that was closed for the night. The evening ended in her almost drowning, us almost getting caught and me cutting my arm while we were trying to get out." She shows him the scar. It is a long jagged line running down the back of her arm. Scott winces.

"That looks like it hurt." Sadie shrugs.

"Not really. I didn't even notice it until Abby started freaking out 'cause I was bleeding. Adrenaline rush ya know." Before Scott can comment, they break through the trees. A few feet away stands a white and grey, two story house, a red Volkswagen Beetle and a sliver Fiat 500 in the driveway.

"Well this is my stop. Thanks Scott." Sadie smile up at the taller teen. Scott waves a hand dismissively.

"No thanks needed. Just glad you're safe." Sadie nods and walks towards the house. He stands watching her, making sure nothing happens. Reaching the driveway, she looks back at him.

"Bye Scott. Hopefully I see you around." She says softly. If he had been human he wouldn't have heard her. Waving, Sadie walks into the house. Waiting a few seconds to make sure she is safe and sound, he dwells on the past hour. Suddenly, he has a bad taste in his mouth. Something isn't right about this situation. It doesn't feel supernatural. And no werewolves are involved. At least not the ones he knows. But something…something is off.

_._._._._._._._._

The feeling continues to plague him two days later. Sitting in a booth at the local dinner, idly munching on curly fries, he ponders the situation of the missing people, namely Abby.

Why would someone want to kidnap her? She's not from around here. And she isn't rich, that much is clear. Sure, she's cute (not as cute as his Allison) but that really doesn't seem like a reason in this case. What you someone gain from taking her. Though…the police aren't sure it's a kidnapping. There is the possibility (a very low one, almost nonexistent really) that she is, indeed lost and hurt in the forest.

"Well this is a surprise! You never get here first." Scott is pulled from his thoughts as Stiles dives into the booth beside him.

"Oh no. He has that look on his face. Are you and Allison having problems…again?" Isaac asks, sliding in the seat across from them.

Scott glares at them.

"I can show up early and be deep in thought without there being something wrong." He defends himself, slightly offend. Stiles and Isaac just look at him. Scott sighs and rolls his eyes.

"Screw you guys." He grumbles. Stiles drapes an arm around his shoulders and pulls him close.

"Aww We love you too." Scott just pushes the fries towards him. The whisky eyed teen happily accepts his favorite food.

"Did Allison break it off again?" Isaac asks looking at him. Scott looks at the taller male and seeing those adorable blue eyes, can't bring himself to be annoyed.

"No. Allison didn't break up with me. Again. I just have a lot on my mind." He answers, not really wanting to elaborate. At least not yet, anyway. Isaac looks at him a second longer before stealing a fry from Stiles. Who gives a not so manly gasp and glares at him.

"No touchy the food." He tries to sound threating, but fails. Isaac swipes another one a wicked smile on his face. Stiles stares at him opened mouth before deciding to ignore the curly fry stealer and directing his attention to Scott.

"So did you find something to do?" He asks, pulling the teen werewolf from his thoughts again.

"Wha…huh?" Scott sputters, blinking rapidly. Stiles frowns at him.

"Dude, are you okay? You are really out of it. Scott panics for a mini-moment. Which is a bad idea, considering Isaac is sitting across from him. The blue-eyes teen stares at him concerned and suspicious. Damn him and his perceptiveness. And damn werewolves and their inner lie detectors.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" That isn't a lie. But he can tell that they don't believe him. Thankfully, the waitress appears.

"Hi!" She says cheerfully, totally not reading the tense atmosphere, she smiles at Stiles and Isaac.

"What can I get you two anything?"

"Double cheese burger, more curly fires, and a large Sprite." Stiles answers automatically. She nods and writes it down. Then she turns to Isaac.

"Uh, I'll have the same but with a large Coke."

"Alright." Her gaze falls on Scott.

"Do you need a refill? He looks at his half empty glass.

"Sure."

"Okay. So I have two double cheese burgers, lots of curly fries, one large Sprite and one large coke. And a refill." All three boys nod in confirmation as she reads of their order.

"Alright, I'll be back with your order in a jiffy."

Stiles makes a face as she walks away.

"What's wrong?" Isaac asks.

"Who the hell says 'jiffy' anymore?" Scott chuckles. Only Stiles would ask that.

The teens fall into idly conversation, chatting about nothing important. Just enjoying each other's company.

"OH!" Stiles suddenly exclaims looking at Scott. An intense looking in his whiskey eyes. Even though Scott is uses to his best friend's spastic ways, he still leans back in surprise.

"We can finally have that Star Wars movie marathon this weekend. Scott rolls his eyes.

"Are you still on that, dude?" Stiles gasps t him, clearly offended.

"Yes I am still 'on that'. We have been best friends for forever! And yet you have not seen the greatest movies in the world. Isaac has seen them Hell! Even Derek has seen them!" Scott sighs in defeat.

"Fine. Fine. We will watch them this weekend. I promise." He says, giving in.

"Just completely unacceptable." Stiles grumbles. Scott rolls his eyes and elbows him. Which earns him an elbow back. Soon, the two are engaged in an elbowing war. But it is interrupted when their waitress returns with food and drinks. The two smile sheepishly at her. She just smiles at them and their childishness. Isaac rolls his eyes at them.

_._._._._._._._._

"Ah! That was great!" Stiles sighs in contentment as the three of them exit the diner.

"Stiles you say that every time we eat here." Isaac replies, glancing at him.

"That just proves that this place is amazing then." He flails, making his point. Scott starts to reply, but something catches his eye.

It's a colored poster.

A missing person's poster.

Abby's missing person poster.

Even without the white wig, he can tell that it is her. Same big smile. Same glasses. Same everything.

Scott stops and stares, that off feeling that he had managed to push down, surging back up rapidly. Unconsciously, he moves towards it, ignoring his friends questioning looks.

**Missing**

Abigail Apple Washington

Last Seen: Going for a walk on June 19, 2013

Age: 19

Sex: Female

Height: 5 feet 7 inches

Weight: 148 lbs

Hair Color: Dark Brown

Eye Color: Brown

Abigail was last seen leaving the house to go for a walk around 12:35p.m on Wednesday June 19, 2013. She was wearing a yellow top and gray denim shorts. She also had her brown purse and camera on her person. If you have any information please call

The Beacon Hills Police Department

or

**(602)-867-5309**

Scott stares at the two pictures in the middle of the information. The first one shows a smiling Abigail leaning against a brick wall with her arms crossed over her chest, typical in those school pictures; her hair is very short. In the second, she smiles brightly while doing a funny pose; her hair is a lot longer in this one.

Why the length is different, he doesn't know. Though he can kinda see the logic. She does look very different; however she keeps her bangs in her face, almost covering her glasses in both.

"Scott?"

"You okay dude?"

Isaac and Stiles look at him then the poster.

"Did you know her?" Isaac asks.

"Her middle name is Apple?" Stiles questions in slight incredulity. Scott nods before he can stop himself.

"Yeah. She has an apple shaped birthmark on her shoulder." Both boys stare at him.

"So you do know her?" Stiles asks slowly. Scott shacks himself and looks at them.

Ah, fuck.

"Not…not really. I don't _know _her. I know her friend though."

"Explain." Stiles demands. Scott sighs.

"I went for a run since I was so bored. There was a girl crying and I got curious so I went to check it out. I met her friend. We talked. That's all that happened." Stiles looks at him for a long moment.

"That was a horrible explanation." He finally says.

"You wouldn't be acting so strange if that was all" says Isaac.

"I just feel…this whole missing person thing feels weird. Off. Everything about it just feels off." Scott looks at the both of them.

"Off like…werewolf off…or something else?" Stiles asks, taking him seriously.

"Something else off. Abby was taken. And I think that's what happened to the other four people as well."

Stiles sighs heavily.

"Well, I guess it's time to investigate."

"Nothing normal ever goes on in this town." Sighs Isaac. Scott nods in agreement.


	5. Disterbia

A/N: Hello loyal readers. Here is the next chapter. In this one we see what has been happening to Abigail and are introduced to some other OCs and the plot thickens. This chapter is a little shorter because it is more of a filler.

I hope you all enjoy reading as much as I enjoy writing. The next chapter will deal with the boys' investigation into the missing people. I don't know how's POV it will be in yet, so it would be a great help if you guys could let me know who you want. ^_^

Anyway. I don't own Teen Wolf. Cause if I did you would be watching all this stuff happen and Erica would still be alive so yeah.

Anyway read on and enjoy all you wonderful people.

Oh! Before I forget, go to my profile to see the pics of the OCs and their stuff.

Now read on!

There's no such thing as "Normal" Anymore

A Teen Wolf Fanficton

Chapter Four: Disterbia

~.~Abigail~.~

The woman in the white lab coat jabs the hypodermic needle deep into Abigail's arm. She pushes down on the plunger, forcing the metallic blue liquid inside.

Fire runs through her veins. Pain instantly assaults Abigail's system.

Animal like screams tear from her sore throat and her body convulses violently. The only things stopping her from falling off the cold metal table are the thick leather straps holding her down. Her agony echoes in the large stone medical room.

Minutes slowly pass and the liquid continues it painful race through her ravaged body. Her body has stopped convulsing. She just lies there, unmoving. Her frantically beating heart and heaving chest are the only signs of her survival. Sweat cover Abigail's half naked body, causing her brown skin to glisten under the harsh lab lights. Her dark brown eyes gaze dimly at the stone celling.

Through her pain filled haze, Abigail feels another needle penetrate her skin, this time in her thigh.

A new shockwave of pain attacks her fragile system. Her eyes change from dark brown to electric blue. The savage assault to her feeble form is more several times worse than last time. He body arches and spasms, straining against the leather binds. Her mouth falls open to scream but no sound comes out.

"Subject 18 has no physical change except for in the irises. But from pervious observations, only pain or extreme emotion causes the change. She has made incredible progress." The cold voice of the female doctor speaks to her colleague, sounding mildly impressed. The male beside her hums in smug agreement.

"I will report it to Master Lugo immediately. He will be pleased. After three years we finally have our first Alpha Hybrid."

Alpha…Hybrid…?

Abigail drops back to the table with a quiet thud as the venom runs its course through her. Her brain is too numb to contemplate the information she just heard.

An Alpha Hybrid?

"Take a few samples of her blood to be use in the other experiments. Oh and bring in the Fea child next. Master Lugo will want the children worked on immediately."

Hard soled shoes click loudly on the cement floor. A door opens and is quickly slammed closed.

Abigail whimpers and moans, causing the woman to look down at her.

She is tried.

So tired.

The doctor rolls her eyes.

"Taker her back to her cell..." She orders some unseen guards. "And bring the boy."

Darkness creeps around the edge of her vision. She feels her binds loosen and rough hands grab her. Giving into the blackness, her now normal eyes roll to the back of her head and everything stops.

_._._._._._._._._

Hurts.

Everything hurts.

Her head, neck, shoulders, arms…everything. Even her hair (the little she has left) hurts.

That is the first thing she notices upon waking.

The second is that she is clothed and covered with a blanket.

And the final thing is the trembling body curled close to her, clutching the oversized shirt she wears, under said blanket. Her arms automatically move to hold them. Glowing gray eyes surrounded by black sclera peak up at her. Though it is painful, she gives the small boy a tiny smile.

"A-abby." He whispers, soft voice filled with pain. Abigail softly rubs his fuzzy buzz cut hair and holds him closer. It doesn't take a genius to know 'They' had taken him. It makes her wonder how long she had been out.

He cuddles closer, crying softly into her chest.

Why this was happening to them, she will never know. She wasn't a bad person. Sure there were people who didn't like her, but she didn't have enemies. She stayed to herself, hung out with the few friends she had and spent time with her family. Her life was boring and uneventful. Stuff like this doesn't happen to people like her.

And he is just a child. Yes a supernatural child, but a child no the less. No one with a heart should do this to someone so small and cute and innocent. No one.

But here they are. One feeling like she was hit by a train over and over. And the other crying softly into the chest of the only caring person in this cold building. Lying on an uncomfortable cot; covered by a thin, dirty; holding each other. Waiting until, the guards come for them. Waiting for the experiments to begin again.

Not really how she thought her life would turn out.

The boys trembling increases and his claws dig into her skin. His bones crack and shift as his erratic emotion cause him to change into a monstrous form.

"Shhh…It's okay now. The bad people are gone." She sooths rocking him back and forth, ignoring her own pain. "Come on stop crying, Kade. I'll sing you a song. Would you like that?" Kade doesn't respond from sometime, but soon she feels him nod.

"Okay. The same one as usual?"

Another nod.

Abigail's smile grows. She isn't sure why he likes this song; it really doesn't have the nicest message. But in this situation, it does seem kind of appropriate. And it keeps him calm and really no one wants an irate little fairy on their hands. Especially ones who transform into little monsters.

That is never a good thing.

"Come little children, I'll take thee away, into a land of enchantment." Abigail sings softly, stroking his hair. Right away, his claws retract and his sobbing quiet. "Come little children, the time's come to play, here in my garden of shadows. Follow sweet children, I'll show thee the way, through all the pain and the sorrows." Kade shifts back to his normal form. Even his eyes have gone back a standard gray surrounded by white.

See the power of music can even change a cute, tiny little monster child into a tranquil and quiet youngster.

"Weep not poor children, for life is this way, murdering beauty and passions." He smiles up at Abigail as she wipes away his tears. She really hopes it's not about the 'murdering' part. Though, as nice as she is, killing the monsters torturing them does seem like a wonderful idea.

"Hush now dear children, it must be this way, too weary of life and deceptions. Rest now my children, for soon we'll away, into the calm and the quiet. Come little children, I'll take thee away, into a land of enchantment. Come little children, the time's come to play here in my garden of shadows."

"Again. Again." Demands Kade once she finishes. Abigail complies without complaint. Anything to help this poor child, fairy or human, block out this disturbing position they are in.

Even for a short time.


	6. Poor Unfortunate Souls

A/N: Okay I know I said that the next chapter would be about the boys investigating, but I figured we need a little more background on Abigail and Kade to tie up some loose ends.

The next chapter will be about the boys.

I do not own Teen Wolf and _Never_ will. I gain nothing but satisfaction from writing this.

Enjoy. Things will be heating up real soon.

There's no such thing as "Normal" Anymore

A Teen Wolf Fanficton

Chapter Five: Poor Unfortunate Souls

~.~Abigail~.~

"Abby?" Kade speaks softly, looking up at her from his place in her lap.

"Hmmm?" She peaks an eye open and looks down at him, letting him know he had her full attention. Since her captivity her habit of talking to herself had decreased and she now, when she has a break between her visits (unwilling) to the doctors, she meditates. It helps to calm her mind and sort of control all the new things going on with her. Like super hearing. Even with the stone walls, she can hear the screams of the others as Doctor Leelu and Doctor Noah work on them. Or super smell. The condition in which these people have them living is slightly less glamorous than that of a prison. At least she and Kade had been moves to a solitary cell. Cause it was just horrendous back in that other clusterfuck.

Twenty people crammed into one small cell.

Just piled on top of each other.

Only allowed to shower once a week.

It was a struggled to keep what little food they gave her down. And to not bash her head against the wall cause of the constant mind numbing noise.

Still she wonders how the others are. She had managed to make other friends besides Kade (though he wasn't too fond of them). She wonders if they have made progress like them and been moves to their own cell or have they been…put to rest…

That cold feeling in her stomach, she normally manages to ignore, makes itself known. Her arms tighten around the small boy. Though her faith has been broken, she prays to whatever deity will listen that Kade will never have to face that end. Is it selfish that she wants the boy to stay with her, no matter the torture they will be put through? Maybe. But He is her last hope. The only thing she has that will let her keep her sanity. Without him, she would have taken the cowards' way out a long time ago. Abigail has lost the hope that she will ever see Sadie again. Oh how she misses her. But, Abigail is glad that it is her and not Sadie going through this hell. Hopefully Sadie will get over her soon, and move on with her life. Make more friends and find love.

"Can you tell me another story?" Though his voice is soft and timid, it is clearly a demand. Normally, Abigail would be a little miffed, but how can you deny this cute kid anything?

It makes her question (not for the first time) why they let the two of them stay together. There is not special benefit to gain form their bond. If anything it would cause more rebellion. She cannot see any scientific advantage from this partnership.

Speaking of those heartless bastards, Abigail wonders if they will be fed soon. No stranger to starvation, she is used to going without. But, even with all the enhanced abilities she has, she can still die from lack of nutrition and dehydration. She stares at Kade. At his sunken in cheeks. At the dark heavy bags under his eyes. At his thin, frail body. How long has it been since their meal?

A day?

Two?

More?

She has lost all sense of time. The sudden poking of her check pulls her from in thoughts. Blinking rapidly, Abigail's eyes focus on an annoyed Kade.

"Story!" He demands pouting and poking her cheek more. Abigail laughs.

"Okay, okay. I'm Sorry. You want to hear another on of me and Sadie's adventures?" She asks, though she already knows the answer. Having stopped poking her with his sharp little finger, he nods eagerly. Abigail snuggles him closer and begins the tale of how her and Sadie almost burned her house down.


	7. No Good Deed Goes Unrewarded

A/N: Hello to all my lovely readers. I would like to first apologize for taking so long with the update and for deleting this story in the first place. Don't worry I'm back now and I will be updating a lot faster now.

I do not own Teen Wolf and never will. I just own the OCs.

I would also like to thank Blckwlf4 for the review. All I have to say that something cool will Scott. So be prepared.

Anyway on to the fic!

There's no such thing as "Normal" Anymore

A Teen Wolf FanFiction

Chapter six: No Good Deed Goes Unrewarded

~.~ Stiles ~.~

Being the son of the sheriff has its advantages. All of which are very helpful when most of your friends are werewolves and trouble follows them like a cat follows a beam of light. And being the genius (not like Lydia but pretty damn close) that Stiles is, he is able to access police files. No matter how many times his dad changes his password. Speaking of his dad, Stiles had noticed that he had been stressed out (when isn't he though?) but he never really thought to dig deeper into the missing person cases. People go missing all the time. A tragedy. Yes. But he has way more on his plate. And truthfully, as long as it isn't anyone he cares about, as horrible and selfish as it seems, Stiles doesn't really care all that much. If that makes him a horrible person, well, he'll have to live with that. And he may or may not lose some sleep over it. But hey! Life goes on.

But now that Scott has taken and interest in this, Stiles has no choice but to put his super researching skills to use. For about the billionth time. Besides, if something supernatural is happening, that means Scott and the others are going to be dragged into somehow or another. It is evitable.

~.~ Sadie~.~

It's three in the afternoon and Sadie has yet to leave the comfort of her bed. She remains hidden under the thick blankets, wrapped in tired depression. It has been like this ever since she found Abby's discarded purse lying in the woods. She doesn't want to worry her Gran, but Sadie can't bring herself to move.

It's too quiet. To empty. Even with two people living in the house, it feels so…wrong with Abby's light missing. At this time of day, she would most likely be in the kitchen cooking a late lunch for everyone, singing loudly to the radio and dancing in place. Or she would be in the living room playing video games, raving and ranting when she loses or cheering happily when she wins.

Sadie sighs deeply and burrows deeper into her fabric cocoon. She had been it off for a while now, but she knows that she has to call Abby's parents. To let them know that they may never see her daughter again. To apologize because it is all her fault.

Light knocks on her bedroom door grabs Sadie's attention. Peaking her head from under the blankets, she sees her Grans head looking to her from her now open bedroom door. She blinks.

"Y-yes Gran." She rasps, he throat dry and tight.

"Hey sweetie." Her Gran smiles softly, entering the room. Her Gran is extremely sympathetic about how Sadie feels. She loves Abigail like she was her own granddaughter. She can feel the gaping hole that remains since her disappearance. She hates it. It is suffocating. But what she hates more is the life that has been drained from Sadie. She hopes with all her might that Abigail will be found alive and unharmed, for everyone's sake.

"There's a young man at the door for you. He says his name is Scott." Sadie's eyes widen.

Scott! What is he doing here?

Frowning in confusion, she pushes the blankets back and rolls out of bed.

Bad idea. With her body still in its hibernation state, her reflexes no longer exist. So her arms don't reach out to protect her face from colliding with the floor. With a loud thud, Sadie hits the wooden floor hard. Thankfully she turns her head so only her cheek takes the pain. Her Gran just shakes her head, as her odd, clumsy granddaughter groans in pain.

I'll tell him you'll be down in a few minutes." She says leaving the room. Sadie just groans more.

Stupid wood floors.

Stupid boys showing up unexpectedly.

Stupid everything!

_._._._._._._._._

Sadie didn't emerge from her bedroom until an hour later; fresh and clean, smelling like vanilla and lilac; wearing baggy blue jeans, an oversized black hoodie, black hi-top converses and carrying her old American flag messenger bag. As she makes her way down stairs, she can see the tall teen siting on the couch in the living room.

"Hey." She calls. Scott turns. When he sees her, Scott immediately stands.

"Sorry for the wait. I was gross. And as little as I care about my appearance, My Gran would chew my head off." They laugh awkwardly at the little joke.

"So ah…what did you want?" she asks after a moment, looking up at him curiously.

"My friends…uh…well. Stiles is really good when it comes to looking stuff up and we thought that maybe we could find Abby …and the other missing people." Scott shifts. Saying it out loud to someone who doesn't know about werewolves or the supernatural in general sounds really weird…and kinda creepy…

Sadie stares at him for a very long time. She doesn't know what to feel.

Find Abby.

There might be a way to find her.

Sadie frowns.

Why does he care so much?

He doesn't know them.

Sadie knows she should be happy. Abby could be found! She could come back home and everything will be normal again.

"Not to sound insensitive…but…why do you care? You never knew Abby. She has no importance to you. Why are you doing this?"

Scott looks uncomfortable and slightly conflicted.

"….Stiles is my best friend. He's like a brother to me. If he ever went missing I would stop at nothing to find him. I can tell you feel the same about Abby but you don't have the same resources I do. I want to help you."

After a moment of silence to digest those words, Sadie nods.

"Okay. Let's do this."

_._._._._._._._._

"Guys this is Sadie. Sadie this is Stiles and Isaac." Scott introduces them when they get to Stiles house. Sadie looks at the two boys not very impressed. These are the two that are gonna help her find Abby. The one sitting at the desk in front of a laptop, stares at her with his whiskey brown eyes, mouth hanging open slightly. The other broader one with big blue eyes looks at her with just a tad bit of confusion. Oh well. One can't judge a book by its cover. They're Scott's best friends. And if he trusts them….then she really has no choice but to trust them also.

Her eyes glance over the large amounts of paper littering the room. They stop on Abby's missing person poster. Her heart shudders in her chest and her eyes sting. 'NO! I'm not going to cry. We are going to find her. Everything is going to be okay…I know it is.' She looks back to Stiles.

"So what do you have so far?" She asks. Isaac answers.

"Nothing here seems out of the ordinary. From what we can tell right now." He speaks up from his perch in a chair across the room. Sadie turns to him.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, besides the fact that these people aren't very well known around town, nothing really sticks out." He holds up the missing person's poster for Megan Roster. "She lived alone, had no kids or immediate family. Her coworkers at the grocery store reported her missing when she missed two shifts of work. And then there's Roger Stone. His sister reported him missing when he didn't come home. But he has a history of disappearing for periods of time, the only thing that made them think he was missing was because his car was still at his job. And then Abigail. She's not even from here. Besides the fact that no one in town really knows them, they have nothing in common." Isaac explain.

Oh well that doesn't sound hopeful at all…

"But this is just the beginning. I'm sure that if we keep looking we'll find _something." _Scotts says, noticing the look of dejection on her face. Sadie sighs deeply.

"Well . There are four of us now. Let's dig deep shall we?" She offers a fake smile and begins looking through papers. Stiles looks at Scott, who just shrugs.

"Alright." Says Stiles, spinning in his chair to face Sadie. " When was the last time you saw Abby?"

"That morning. She was still kinda mad at me for tricking her into coming here, but she was bored. She told me she was going for a walk. She had her camera. So I figured she'd be taking pictures. She really loves nature, so I knew without a doubt that she would wonder into the woods at some point. When I didn't hear from her I got worried but Abby has a thing for not checking in when she is into something. So, I didn't overreact. When she didn't come home at all, I went to the police station immediately and filed a report." She tells him immediately. Stiles nods.

"I know you two aren't from here. Where did you come from?"

"Arizona. We're visiting my Gran."

"Do you have any enemies?" Scott chimes in. Sadie makes a face.

"Pfft…No. . Abby is the nicest happiest person you'll ever meet. Just don't piss her off. But she has a real tight hold on her anger and she goes out of her way to help people. No one wants to hurt her. Let alone kidnap her." She gets quiet.

"That's the main reason why I'm worried. Some sick bastard has her and in the two weeks she's been going who knows what has been happening to her." Sadie sniffles causing all three boys to panic.

"Hey! Don't worry. With the four of us looking we'll find her for sure." Stiles says, trying to be optimistic.

"Yeah. We'll get her back….so don't cry." Isaac reassures.

Sadie looks at them with blurry eyes. They're right. Abby will be found. Nothing can stop them. And besides. Her best friend is strong and feisty. She's alive and waiting for them. Sadie can't keep breaking down. She has to suck it up and hurry because she won't wait forever. She smiles, grateful for they help and reassurance.

_._._._._._._._._

The four of them search for hours but they didn't find anything that suck out. Though the guys were getting tired, Sadie's determination kept them all going. But as the sun began to fall and the darkness slowly crept in they knew it was quitting time.

"Soooo…." Stiles starts, spinning away from his desk. "Anyone find anything?" No's all around the room. Sadie sigh, dejected. She had really hoped they would find something…

"Isaac, who is sitting the near her, gently pats her shoulder.

"Hey, it's only the first day." He says reassuringly. Sadie looks into his adorably handsome face and can't help but smile a little.

"Yeah…..I just hope it doesn't take too long…"


End file.
